


Burn It! Burn It Now!

by LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: "People On The Side of The Door Think They Hear Sex Noises", Anime Cliche That We All Secretly Love, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Galo's Sense of Fashion, Lio is Wrapped Around Galo's Little Finger, M/M, Misunderstandings, Remi Needs a Vacation, The Ol', The Vacation Outfits, Varys Doesn't Get Paid Enough for This, compromises, galo is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio/pseuds/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio
Summary: I believe that you can grasp a decent enough summary from the tags.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Varys Truss & Remi Puguna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Burn It! Burn It Now!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Promare Vacation merchandise!

“Lio! Lio, look! LOOK AT ME WITH YOUR EYEBALLS, LIO, _WHY AREN’T YOU LOOKING?!”_

Turning his head to the excited voice screaming his name, Lio sees Galo rushing over to him from where his lover had rushed into the locker room, a bag on his arm.

Before he can say anything, a flash of pink rushes into his face. Blinking, he manages to refocus his vision and see…

“It’s…a shirt.” He says slowly.

A rather tacky one that only some kind of obnoxious tourist would dare to wear outside, a light pink one with darker pink flowers. 

“Yup!” Galo beams, eyes squeezed closed in excitement, “I picked it up for the trip, isn’t it awesome?! It’s gonna look great on the beach!”

“Awesome” isn’t quite the word Lio would use, though, compared to other tourist apparel it really isn’t that bad, and the pink would look good with his eyes and hair. 

And he can’t say “No,” to _that_ face.

“It’s…certainly something I would expect you to buy,” he eventually says, “I’m glad you like it.”

That makes Galo’s grin grow wider, and he squeezes the shirt to his chest and spins on his heels in excitement, cheering, “Woohoo!”

Smiling slightly at Galo’s antics, Lio feels some strange lightness in his chest. He thinks he likes it.

“Sweet! I’m glad to hear it! ‘Cause I got you this!”

Reaching into the bag, Galo pulls out… _Shit_.

“Ta-da!” Galo cheers as he lifts the identical shirt in a smaller size to Lio’s field of vision, “Now we can match!”

“…Galo,” Lio eventually says, “I’m not wearing that.”

Eyes widening in shock, Galo’s smile finally leaves as he begins, “What?! Why not?! I thought you liked it!”

“Yes,” Lio tries to explain, “But for you, not me.”

“I’m just trying to brighten up your wardrobe! You can’t wear all black on the beach!”

“Yes you can.”

Gasping, Galo furrows his brows and pouts.

“Lio. Put the shirt on.”

“No.”

“Once you put it on, you’ll love it!”

Glaring up at Galo, Lio says, “ _Make me_.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_“Gaagghh!”_

_“Hold still!”_

_“Nuugh!”_

_“C’mon, just let me-!”_

_“Galo…Galo, MOVE!”_

Standing outside the locker room, Remi and Varys try to make sense of what they’re hearing from the inside.

_“Hrrr…Damn it, Lio! Take it off!”_

_“Nnnngh…N-NO!”_

_“FINE! I’ll do it!”_

_“Ugghhh…rou…You’re so rough!”_

“Uhhh…” Varys begins awkwardly, “Should we…do something?”

“Well,” Remi tries to placate, “Let’s give it some time, there’s a good chance it’s just another one of their shenanigans.”

“But-”

“ _Give me five fucking minutes where I don’t have to deal with someone’s bullshit._ ” Remi growls, crushing the mug in his hand, not noticing the coffee hitting his blood.

“…”

_“Gaaghh, Galo!”_

_“_ _It’s…Damn, it’s tighter than the last time!”_

_“I’m going to…Galo, I’m going to…”_

_“I’m almost…Just a bit…One more…”_

_“GAAAAAHHHHH!”_

_BAM!_

Is the sound made by Varys kicking the door open.

“WHAT’S GOING ON IN HERE?!” The giant man demands as he looks down to see…

Galo buttoning a tacky Hawaiian shirt that Lio’s been wrangled into.

“Hey Varys,” Galo greets, unconcerned, “What’s up?”

“Uhhhhh…”

Taking advantage of the distraction, Lio delivers a kick to Galo’s jaw and moves to his feet, yanking the shirt off.

“OW!” Galo complains, “You cheating little shit!”

“What’s…” Varys begins, “Ugghhh…What’s up with…”

Realizing what Varys is trying to get out, Galo pipes up, “Oh! I got me and Lio some matching shirts, but he didn’t want to put his on, BECAUSE HE DOESN’T GET HOW COOL THEY LOOK!” He shouts in the middle of his explanation, taking a second to glare at Lio before he bounces back to cheerfully clarifying the situation, “So I tried to get it on him, but he didn’t want to, so logically we started wrestling over it while I tried to get the shirt on him, and eventually I managed to get the drop on him and pin him down. Then I took his shirt off, but I accidentally stretched the neck a bit, so Lio got a little pissy. I finally got his arms into it but…” he trails off, getting up and walking to stand behind Lio, placing one hand on Lio’s side and one on his bare stomach, eyes sparkling, “He’s a widdle bigger than the wast time I got him cwothes!” He baby talks, fondly patting Lio’s abdomen, “He’s a widdle too thick for the shirt to fwow the wight way!” He dotes, squishing their cheeks together, oblivious to the vein throbbing on Lio’s head.

Putting him in prime position for Lio to elbow him in the face.

“And whose fault is that,” Lio accuses calmly, “When you won’t let me leave the dinner table until I’ve had a second helping of a meal and dessert?”

“OW!” Galo whines, “I didn’t say it was bad!” He clarifies, face looking fond again as he drapes his arms around Lio’s shoulders, "You’re just getting healthy! Look!” He lowers himself, tracing a finger on Lio’s stomach, “You’re getting a toned little tummy! You need to eat to help your muscles grow and make your bones stronger!” He coos, placing a kiss on Lio’s navel before he begins nuzzling Lio’s midriff.

Completely unfazed by Galo’s affections, Lio stoically finishes, “And then you arrived in here, Heavy Machine Operator Truss.”

“…Okay.”

Walking back out, Varys meets Remi’s “I told you so” face.

“Shenanigan?” Remi asks knowingly.

“Shuddup.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Once they managed to get home and Galo exchanged the shirt for a different size, he used his puppy dog eyes to finally convince Lio to put it on.

“Well?” Galo begins, impatiently.

“…I don’t… _completely_ hate it,” Lio concedes. And it’s not a lie, the pink is a nice compliment to his skin tone.

 _FWACK!_ And Galo’s just lowered his hand onto his head in a karate chop.

“Just admit you love it and that I’m a total fashion guru already, Lio!” Galo scolds.

Rubbing the back of his head, Lio spots a different bag.

“What’s in that?” He asks.

“Oh!” Galo exclaims, “I almost forgot!” He says as he rushes over to the bag.

Pulling out the contents, he reveals-

“Oh my-Galo, no.” Lio says in horror to the matching sets of shorts and sunglasses.

“Yeah!” Galo cheers, “I got us full on matching outfits!”

“Galo, we are NOT going to be _that_ couple.”

“What?! But it’s cute!”

“It’s obnoxious, and I refuse to be a part of this disgustingly sappy, suburban, white people tradition.”

“But-”

“No.”

“But-”

“NO.”

“But-”

“Galo, I will move back to the couch.”

“…”

“…”

Deflating, Galo goes to put the stuff back in the bag.

_…Ah, damn it._

“Galo.” He says exasperatedly.

Lifting his head up, Galo gives him a look that wouldn’t look out of place on a kicked puppy.

“…I pick the swimsuits, got it?”

Beaming, Galo rushes over to him and gives him a squeeze, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Sighing, Lio says, “You know, I was a terrorist leader who routinely endured government torture and saw my people die but still refused to surrender; now, I hear one whimper from you and I’m wearing matching vacation outfits. How the mighty have fallen, indeed.”

Giving Lio a bunny kiss, Galo simply says, “Not much of a difference: You’ve always been sweet, Firebug.”


End file.
